


Varykino's Jewel

by AngelQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Padmé deserves love that doesn't involve Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a night at Varykino, Padmé Amidala spends some time with her newborn niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varykino's Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally in January 2006. Rewritten in February 2015.
> 
> Set pre-AotC.

The nights by the Lake are so quiet. I think that is one of the reasons Varykino is my favorite place on Naboo. Sitting out on the veranda, I can hear the insects singing and the fish swimming down in the water below. Ever since I was a little girl, I have always felt so at peace here.

A gurgle disrupts my thoughts and I glance down at the infant in my arms. I cannot help but smile as I take the small washcloth I brought with me and wipe away the spittle leaking from the corner of her mouth. She is a beautiful child.

I lean back and sway the rocking chair with my foot, hoping to lull her into keeping her silence. Everyone else within the estate is asleep - her exhausted parents, her proud, content grandparents, even her rambunctious older sister. The two of us are the only ones are the only ones still awake and it should stay that way. It has been a long few days for everyone.

I’d always felt guilty for not being there when Ryoo was born. She arrived right in the midst of my reelection campaign, which I was having to juggle with the continued smooth management of the government. There was no chance of my getting away from the capital, not then. There was no spare time for me to travel to Darred’s family’s country home, which was where he and Sola had decided to have their firstborn. So instead of being there to greet my first niece on her arrival into the world, I was stuck in Theed working on a piece of legislation whose topic I cannot even remember now. I only recall feeling so frustrated over the endless petty politics, and the violent thunderstorm that had engulfed the capital that night.

So when Sola told me some months ago that she was again expecting a child, I was determined to be there no matter what. I planned my schedule well in advance, so that I would be available to come out to Varykino with the rest of my family. I had to remain in periodic contact with the Council in Theed, but thankfully they were able to manage everything very well in my absence.

I look back down at the child again, smiling even now. The actual birth, I think, was harder on me than on Sola. I jumped every time she cried out, frantic that something had gone wrong. I acted more like an expectant first-time father than a concerned sister. Mother would just smile at me indulgently and assure me that everything was going as it should. She even said that Sola was enduring this birth far easier than she had Ryoo’s. Looking down at my sister’s flushed and sweaty face, I found it very hard to believe her. I wondered how such suffering could ever be considered natural.

That was then, though. Now, everyone rests inside the house, save for myself and this wonderful miracle cradled at my breast. Pooja Naberrie, named for her father’s grandmother.

The first time I held you, little one, I was still in shock. I had been holding Sola’s hand, trying to ease her discomfort as best I could for the past several hours. Darred had been sitting across from me, looking so calm that I could not help but feel a little irritated. Everyone but me was perfectly at ease with the whole situation.

But then came my turn to hold you. I’ll admit that I didn’t fully register my feelings. My thoughts were still on your mother, and I was in awe that she managed to come through all of that and was still smiling proudly, albeit tiredly.

Now, though… now I see you for the treasure you are, my dear little prayer. Your sister, though still very young, is already showing that she favors your father’s side of the family. I can already see that it is otherwise with you. You are a Naberrie, through and through. It may sound conceited, but you actually bear a remarkable resemblance to my own faded baby holopictures.

I wonder what your future will be. What path will you walk? Perhaps mine? The road of service is a hard one - I will say that without hesitation. There is much that you will miss out on. Not just special moments with your family, but also while other children are outside playing, more ofthen than not you will be inside, sitting and applying yourself to your schoolwork.

Still, despite such sacrifices, that road has its own rewards. You will meet people unlike any others. I certainly never expected to meet a Jedi Master and his apprentice, nor did I think I would meet a young boy with such a golden heart, despite all the hardships that had been forced upon him.

That is not the only path for you, however. You could easily take the route your parents chose, attending the University and earning a degree in whatever area appeals to you. Who knows - perhaps you will find the one for whom your heart was made, just as they did.

Or maybe you will forge your own way. There is no shame in that. You could not have been born into a more supportive family. Your mother was the most wonderful sister to me when we were children, despite her merciless teasing. Your father is a good man too. He will love you.

And your grandparents, oh, how can I even begin to describe them? I can say without any reservation that I would have no others for my parents. They have always supported me in whatever path I chose, even when that path took me far away from them. I have no doubt they will do the same for you.

I pause in my thoughts and look up from the peaceful baby in my arms. I stare up at the sky and my eyes widen in surprise. I quickly hold you up, allowing you to see what I see.

“Look there, little Pooja,” I murmur softly. “A falling star!”

In the old stories, it was said that when a star fell, a miracle happened, no matter how big or small. Could it be the gods heralding your birth, I wonder? Could it be a sign of your future?

I slowly lower Pooja back to my chest, rubbing her back soothingly. “I cannot promise that I will always be here for you, my dear niece,” I whisper, “but if the old stories are true, then I have faith that the gods will look after you, long after I’m gone.”


End file.
